


And the music dies with you

by SirGhirahim



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Suicide, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, charater death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Erestor have been together for many years and over time their sex life diminished and tempers began to flare, until Erestor found the solution a threesome with Lindir. At first the minstrel loved their gentle caresses but soon began to hate their violent touches. (Characters will be very OCC at times)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Elrond and Erestor have been together for exactly 1,427 years. Their relationship started 400 years after Elrond's wife had sailed. It started with Erestor just being there for Elrond when he needed comfort and when Elrond needed another body beside his Erestor was the one he asked. As the years went by they became closer and closer until they were able to say 'I love you'. And for many years their lives became perfect, they were always together.

But after so long there actives in the bedroom slowly began to diminish and temper's began to flare. They began avoiding each other and barley slept in the same bed, until one day Elrond decided to do something about it. He found Erestor and asked to speak with him alone.

"Erestor just lately you and I have been very uncivil with each other. Many things have been said many regrettable things and think we need to do something about it. Before it gets worst" Elrond took a sip of tea to calm his nerves

"Yes I agree. I have said many things that I regret and I am sorry for, but what can we do Elrond?" Erestor put a grape in his mouth

"Well I think we should figure out the route of are problems"

"Sex" Erestor said bluntly

Elrond was glad he didn't has tea in his mouth or else he would have spat it out "Sex, what do you mean?"

"Our sex life or lack of Elrond. When was the last we went had sex?" He asked

Elrond thought for a moment "8 years ago I believe"

"Exactly. When we first got together we were at it like rabbits Elrond and over time we have been doing it less and less. The problem is elves lose interest in such things after so many years but you being only half-eleven still have needs I can no longer satisfy. It is not that I don't love you or find you attractive because I still do It is just that I am no long as active as I once was. And because we are both unsatisfied in such away we have become frustrated with each other" Erestor had explained their problems in one sentence and Elrond knew he was right.

"Oh Erestor you are right, but what can we do? I still have moments where I lust for you but if you do not want to I will not force you and yes that makes me frustrated. So now we know that problem what is the solution?" Elrond hoped Erestor had the answer

"I did not know. But perhaps I could find a book about how to put a spark back in are relationship"

"I don't know did you not once say we had already used all the books when we lost the spark before?"

"Well yes but I may be able to find some that might help us, if not we could seek counselling" Erestor suggested

Elrond did not like the thought of counselling "Very well do what you can" His smile was reassuring


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.  
> I have no beta mistake are my own.

Erestor searched the library tirelessly for weeks but it appeared that he and Elrond had used all of the self-help, therapy and sex books. He sighed and ran his fingers across the leather books until his eyes stopped on a particular book. He furrowed his eye brows and pulled off the shelf, he was sure he had read all the books in the but he had not seen his one before. The cover read _'Interesting relationship savers'_ well this was interesting he thought. He took the book back to his room and began to read with new found determination. The more of the book he read the more his disappointment grew. The book had so far offered no new advise he had read it all before. He was about to take the book back to the library when something on the next page caught his eye.

The title read _'Add someone else'_ Erestor cocked an eyebrow and continued reading. After a few minutes he decided to take his findings to Elrond.

"My lord Elrond?" He knocked on the door

"Enter" Elrond replied "Ah Erestor I was wondering when you would come"

Erestor shut the door behind him and sat down "I think I may have found the solution to our problems"

Elrond smiled "I knew you would find something, so what is it?"

Erestor was not sure about how he should propose the idea so he decided to explain it first "Elrond in the library I found a book I had not read before it was about relationship saving ideas. I read a number of pages that offered the same advice as other books and I was about to put it back when the title of the next page intrigued me it said 'Add someone else' so I continued reading and it explained that asking someone else into our bed might add an extra spark back into sex life"

Elrond listened to Erestor's explanation and understood what it was he was trying to say. Elrond knew what three ways were and knew that yes they can spice up life in the bedroom but ...would it work for them?

"I understand what your suggesting but...who would we ask?" Elrond knew of no one trust worthy enough of this

"I do not know I thought that maybe we could think about people we could ask and talk about it later"

"That seems fair. I will think about it when I have a break later and we will talk about each other's ideas tonight"

"Very well then I will take my leave, I will see you tonight" Erestor stood up and bowed before he left

"I will see you tonight" Elrond bowed his head and watched Erestor leave. He hummed to himself and thought _'who would he ask'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

That night Lord Elrond and Erestor went through the list of names they made and things did not go well. Every person they thought of was rubbed off in one way or the other.

"What about the cook Suiadan?" Elrond asked

"Defiantly not he is no good at keeping secrets" Erestor complained he had often heard Suiadan spreading rumours

"What about my library assistant Landion?" Erestor suggested

"No I hear he is secretly dating the head maid" Elrond had seen them together when they thought they were alone

"What about the sword trainer Megildur?" Elrond knew he could be trusted as he taught his sons how to sword fight

"No he is still saving himself for marriage" Erestor had know Megildur for years and knew he was saving himself for his one true love

"What about the blacksmith Beleg?" He was Erestor's final choice

"No he only likes women" Everybody knew he was a bit of a womanizer

"Why is this so difficult?" Elrond asked as he rubbed his forehead

"I don't know. Is there really not one person we can trust or doesn't have something we can complain about?" Erestor sighed

Suddenly there came a knock on the door "My Lord Elrond are you in?"

"It's Lindir, hide the papers" Lord Elrond quickly shoved the papers under his desk and invited Lindir into his office.

Lindir entered Lord Elrond's office and apologised for interrupting "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything"

"No we were just taking a break" Erestor smiled

"Alright, My Lord Elrond I brought you my new composition for the party next week, like you asked" Lindir handed his work over to Lord Elrond

"Ah, yes, perfect I will look over it tomorrow and tell you how it is" he smiled

Lindir smiled and bowed as he left.

As Lord Elrond was reading Lindir's new work he jumped slightly when Erestor spoke to him "Lord Elrond!"

"Ah! Yes Erestor?"

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump but I just had an idea, what about Lindir?"

Lord Elrond knotted his eye brows in confusion "What about Lindir?"

"What if we invited Lindir to our bed? Think about it he is loyal, he can keep secrets, he is not a virgin, he is not dating anyone and he is our close friend. So what if we asked him?" it had been a while since Erestor had spoken so enthusiastically.

Lord Elrond thought about what Erestor was saying and he was right Lindir seemed like the perfect person to ask, but how would they ask him? "I think you are right however I think we should explain our situation before asking him to our bed, he after all a bit sensitive"

"Agreed" Erestor kissed Lord Elrond and Lord Elrond returned happily, they decided that tomorrow they would ask Lindir to their bed and prayed he would say yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond and Erestor had spent most of the night planning how to ask Lindir to their bed and when morning came they were more than ready to find him. Erestor asked his library staff if they knew where he was, the second in command said he saw him down by the river, so Erestor made his way there.

Soon enough Erestor could here Lindir's soft humming "Good morning Lindir"

Lindir turned around and smiled at Erestor "Good morning. Why are you here so early in the morning? I thought you would have been in the library"

Erestor took a deep breath before replying "Lindir I need you to come with me to Lord Elrond's office"

Lindir looked at Erestor puzzled. He never got called to Elrond's office so early in the morning "Right now? Am I in trouble"

"No you're not. The three of us just need to talk"

"The three of us? Is this about the composition I gave Elrond last night?"

Erestor mentally sighed as Lindir's constant questions so he decided to move things along "Lord Elrond is waiting for us perhaps we should go now"

"Oh, um, yes of course" Lindir got up and dusted himself off

After a short walk Erestor and Lindir entered Elrond's office "Lindir please take a seat" Elrond offered

Lindir sat down in a chair at Elrond's desk "Is this about the music I gave you?"

"No. This about something different" Lord Elrond said "Lindir you know that Erestor and I have been together for a long time"

"Yes. Over a thousand years. Correct?"

"Correct. Well over time the...spark in are relationship has dwindled" Erestor said

"The spark?" Lindir asked confused

"Yes. The amount of times we have been intimate has gotten less and less over the years and now we are losing are tempers with each other" Elrond continued

"Intimate? You mean sex?" Lindir was beginning to understand by why were they telling him such personal secrets?

"Yes we mean sex or lack of" Erestor was as blunt as ever

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We have tried many different methods to regain the spark in are relationship, but nothing seems to be working anymore. However we may have found a new solution and it involves you"

"Me? How?"

"I read in book that a threesome could add a little bit more fun to bedroom. But the problem was finding someone trust worthy enough to ask. So we wanted to asked you to join us, in are bed"

"Lindir we want you to know that you are not obliged to anything and you can say no" Elrond added quickly

Lindir was blushing furiously and was surprised to say the least. Lord and Erestor has just asked him to their bed. What should he do? "I will have to think about your offer"

"Of course. Please take as long as you need" Elrond smiled

"Can I go now? Or do you still need to talk to me?"

"Oh no you may leave"

Lindir bowed respectfully and left quickly.

"Do you think I was too direct?" Erestor asked

"Probably. But Lindir is a grown elf and capable of making his own decisions"

"What do you think he will say?"

"I have no idea"

Erestor wondered what they would d if Lindir did say no "Who will we ask if he say no?"

Elrond snorted "I have no idea"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Lindir sat in his room plucking the strings of his harp. His hands were moving from string to string but he heard no music, his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Elrond and Erestor's 'invitation.'

Join Erestor and Elrond. In their bed. While they are in the bed. Doing well what couples do.

A threesome!

Lindir's hand jerked against a string making an out of tune sound.

How could Lindir have a threesome? He's never even had a one some. He knew about intimacy but knew nothing about the experience. He abandoned his harp in favour of pacing around his room. He didn't know why he was worried, he didn't have to join them. Elrond did say he was not obliged to say yes.

But he still felt conflicted. Could he say no to Lord Elrond? No. Could he say no to Erestor? Maybe. He groaned in annoyance and flopped down on his bed. He grabbed his pillow, hugged it over his face and wondered how long until the lack of oxygen would make him pass out.

It was dark when Lindir finally emerged from his room. He remembered he had to play songs for a small get together in the hall of fire. He set up his harp with the rest of the musicians. He nodded when he was ready and began playing.

He was glad Elrond and Erestor were not here. He wasn't sure if he could look them in the face without blushing. He kept himself focused on his music, he couldn't afford to make a mistake in front of all the other elves. His reputation might go down.

After his jobs was done and a few too many drinks he decided to leave. He stumbled back to his room and laid down on his bed. He sighed he had been thinking about Elrond's offer all day and still didn't know if he should accept or not. Although he was told to take as long as he needed. And he would. He would take as long as he needed after all elves did have forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

It was three months later (Not much time for an Elf) when Lindir decided to give Erestor and Elrond his answer. He had thought about it every night and decided to make an proposition. He had arranged a to meet them in Lord Elrond's office tonight. When he had made his way to his Lord's office Erestor and Elrond were already inside.

"Good evening Lord Elrond, Erestor. I hope I am not late?" Lindir greeted them with a nervous smile.

"Of course not Lindir. Please take a seat" Lord Elrond said inviting Lindir to sit down.

Lindir took a seat and said "Thank you"

"So you have thought about our offer?" Erestor asked

"Yes and I have decided to make you an offer of my own" Both Erestor and Elrond looked at Lindir curiously "I want to accept your offer but only if you accept some of my conditions"

"Of course, we don't want to do anything you are comfortable with" Elrond smiled "What conditions do you have in mind?"

"Well I've never done anything like this before so I want to slow and easy"

"You don't have to worry about that. We were planning on being gentle" Erestor said

Lindir blushed slightly and continued "Well then, I want you to stop if I say so or I change my mind"

"We were planning on that as well. Lindir you don't have to worry so much" Erestor said

"Alright then, the last thing is nobody else is to know about this whether we go through with this or not"

"Do not worry we have told no one, this business is ours and ours alone, you have my word" Elrond reassured "Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"No I think that's it. You have promised to be gentle and to stop if I change my mind so I guess that's it"

"Very good. So day would be best for us to get together?" Elrond asked

"I think Sunday night would be best. Lindir has a few parties to play at, I have to rearrange parts if the library and you my Lord have a few council meetings you can't cancel" Erestor said

Of course Erestor would remember all that. And his Lord was grateful. The three Elves agreed that they would meet in Lord Elrond's chambers on Sunday night.

When Lindir left he felt nervous. He wondered if he should go back and change his answer. But he didn't want to do that to Erestor and Elrond. They had asked him for help with their love life and he didn't want to be responsible if their relationship fell apart. He went back to his own room and grabbed a bottle of wine. He drank wine until he fell asleep and wondered how long it was until Sunday came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Sunday had come to soon in Lindir's opinion. He was making his way to Lord Elrond and Erestor's bedroom and wondering if he was making the right choice. He knew Lord Elrond and Erestor had chosen him out of trust and he trusted them but he wasn't sure if he trusted himself.

He was worried about making the situation awkward or upsetting someone and it didn't help that he was very nervous. He had thought about running away but that would make him a coward and he didn't want to be a coward.

He stood outside Lord's Elrond's door and knocked on shakily. It was Erestor who opened the door.

"Hello Lindir" he greeted

"Hello Erestor, how are you?" Lindir asked politely

"I'm very well. Please come in" Erestor replied and stepped aside to let Lindir in.

"Thank you" Lindir said. He was taken to the bedroom where Lord Elrond was waiting.

"Hello Lindir. I'm glad you could join us" Lord Elrond said

"T-Thank you my Lord" Lindir replied

"Just Elrond for tonight" Lord Elrond said and approached him "You are nervous" it wasn't a question it was an obvious observation.

"Yes Elrond. I never done this before" Lindir said

"Neither have we" Erestor said "But thankfully we have the book as a guideline" he picked up the book and showed it to Lindir "You see, it gives us step by step instructions on how to start"

"Interesting" was all Lindir could say

"We have some wine from my private stash and some scented candles to help with the mood" Lord Elrond said "How about a drink?"

"Or a dozen?" Lindir half joked

The three of them sat on the bed and had about four glasses of wine each. The three of them talked and had a few laughs to break the tension between them. After the three of them were relaxed they decided to start.

They started by deciding who would play what role. Lord Elrond would be a top, Erestor could be both and Lindir was a bottom. Next Erestor consulted the book.

"It says here that we should focus on each other equally and make sure none of us are left out" Erestor said

"That seems fair" Lord Elrond said "Where do we start with intimacy?" he asked

"It says the person who is playing the bottom should be relaxed start with a massage and calming or sensual words" Erestor explained

"I think I know what will help" Lord Elrond said. He looked through his drawer and pulled out a small pot "This is a muscle relaxant. I used it when my shoulders ache and it smells like roses" he said

Lindir removed his top slowly and laid down on his stomach. The cream felt warm on his skin and Lord Elrond's hands felt larger than unusual. Lindir knew Elrond had probably done this before plenty of times on patience's and his lover so he trusted him. Lindir could feel himself beginning to relax no wonder Lord Elrond used this stuff.

"Does that feel good Lindir?" Lord Elrond asked

"Yes" Lindir moaned

Lord Elrond smiled and turned to Erestor "What's next?"

"Well I think we should remove are clothing" Erestor said "We have seen each other nude before in the baths"

Lord Elrond and Lindir agreed. Elves were not shy about their bodies. The three of them stripped and Lord Elrond continued to massage Lindir.

Erestor decided to join in by massaging Lindir's legs and thighs.

Lindir began mewl under the four hands now massaging him and in an act of bravery he turned over. It was an invitation for Erestor and Lord Elrond to touch him.

"Are you sure?" Lord Elrond asked

Lindir nodded yes.

Lord Elrond smiled and rubbed his chest. He brushed over Lindir's nipple and made him gasp "So sensitive Lindir" he said

Lindir's face flushed as red as a tomato. He gasped when he felt Erestor's hand brush lightly over his privates.

"Are you alright Lindir?" Erestor asked wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries.

"I'm fine" Lindir said and lifted his arms over his head as an invitation to touch him more. Lindir moaned and squirmed under Elrond and Erestor's caresses. He felt himself getting harder when Lord Elrond kiss his lips and Erestor licked his inner thigh.

Erestor and Elrond felt the passion begin to return as they worked Lindir into arousal. His moaning and expressions sent sparks between their legs.

Lord Elrond stopped kissing Lindir and looked at his lover with lust "Erestor" he said. When his lover looked at him he grabbed the back of his head and pulled in for a hard kiss. Their tongues danced like they use to. Lord Elrond gripped the base of his lovers cock and began to stroke it.

Erestor shuddered when he felt a warm hand on his cock and returned the favour. He stroked Elrond's cock and rubbed his thumb over the tip, he knew how much Elrond enjoyed that.

Lindir watched in awe as the two elves caressed each other in front of him. It excited him to the point of feeling himself harden. But he also felt like he was intruding on something private, that only lovers should experience. Soon his eyes were drawn to their cocks. Lord Elrond was very impressive long and thick and Lindir wondered how it would feel inside of him. Erestor was thinner and a little bit shorter but he was still impressive.

Lord Elrond pulled away from Erestor and remembered about Lindir "Erestor it appears we are forgetting about Lindir" he said

Erestor looked at Lindir and replied "Sorry Lindir we got lost in the moment"

"I-It's ok" Lindir stuttered

Erestor leaned forward and took one of Lindir's nipples in his mouth and began to suck. Then Lord Elrond did the same on the other one.

Have both his nipples touched like this made Lindir hot and needy. He wanted more "Elrond, Erestor more" he said

Lord Elrond pulled away and said "If you're sure" he kissed down Lindir's body until he came to Lindir's cock. He was already stiff, so Lord Elrond gave it a quick lick from base to tip.

Lindir bucked his hips and gasped when he felt a warm tongue touch his cock.

"Did you like that Lindir?" Erestor asked amused

Lindir nodded his head.

"Then why don't I do it next" Erestor said and licked from base to tip slowly.

Lindir almost choked when Erestor licked him again and again. And he almost came when he swirled his tongue around the tip.

"I think we should move on to the next step" Elrond said "I have some lube right here. Are you ready Lindir?" he asked

Lindir couldn't speak he just nodded.

Lord Elrond twisted off the cap and dipped his fingers in. He coated them in a generous amount and warmed it up. He spread Lindir's legs and rubbed his hole.

Lindir bit his lip when he felt the warm lube being rubbed on him. Out of instinct he wanted to shut his legs but Erestor kept him calm.

"It's alright right Lindir. Lord Elrond is a very gentle lover. I know from personal experience" Erestor said "Just relax" he whispered and kissed Lindir's ear. Erestor kissed and licked at Lindir's neck, it seemed to keep him calm.

Lord Elrond being a healer knew that Lindir was prepared enough for one of his fingers to be inserted. He carefully slid one in and pushed in some lube so he would be ready for the next.

Lindir felt his Lord push a finger in and to his surprise it didn't feel painful. He felt his Lord pulling and pushing his finger in and out and wanted to urge him further but could not find his voice.

Lord Elrond knew Lindir wanted more and he gave it to him. He inserted another finger and began to scissor him. Lindir writhed under his actions and it spurred him on further.

Now Lindir could feel the burn but the way Lord Elrond and Erestor were touching and caressing him made him care less and less about any pain.

Lord Elrond shoved a third finger in and continued to stretch Lindir.

Erestor massaged and kissed Lindir in various places as he stroked himself.

Lindir suddenly felt empty. Lord Elrond had removed his fingers. Why? Had he done something wrong? "Elrond?" he said hoarsely.

"Don't worry Lindir, I think you're ready for more" Lord Elrond said

More? Yes, yes Lindir wanted more "Please Elrond, I'm ready" Lindir said

"I'll go slowly Lindir" Lord Elrond said and he lined his cock up with Lindir's hole. As he started to enter him he felt Lindir trying to contract his muscles against the intrusion. Lord Elrond massaged his thighs to keep him relaxed.

Erestor felt Lindir tense when Lord Elrond started to enter him. He whispered to Lindir to relax and keep calm while he kissed him tenderly.

Lindir felt himself being stretched by Lord Elrond's cock and was scared that it would hurt. He moaned loudly and blushed. He felt a slight burn when Lord Elrond was completely inside of him but he didn't say stop.

"Are you alright Lindir?" Lord Elrond asked

"Y-Yes..." Lindir said weakly

"Good. I'm going to start thrusting , alright" Lord Elrond warned before start to move in and out.

Lindir felt every movement his Lord made and he wanted him to move faster.

Erestor felt his body heat rise as he watched his lover thrust into Lindir, that book was right adding someone else did make this hot. Erestor decided to play with Lindir more and tweaked his nipples. He twisted and sucked on them and hearing Lindir mewl beneath him urged him more.

Lord Elrond had speed up his thrusts as Lindir had not protested against it. Lindir was so hot and tight around his cock. He watched as his Lover caressed and toyed with Lindir making him whine, these actions aroused him further.

It didn't take long before Lindir knew he was about to burst "I think I'm gonna come" he said

"You can come Lindir" Erestor said and licked Lindir's ear.

The lick to his ear was the final spark that made Lindir come with a yell. He felt his own come lad on his stomach and his breathing began to slow down. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He was tired, he wanted to sleep.

Lord Elrond noticed Lindir's exhaustion and pulled out of him "Erestor let's take Lindir to the spare bed" he said. They both tucked a sleeping Lindir in to the spare bed and went back to their own.

"Poor Lindir, I didn't know he was so fragile" Erestor said

"He's not fragile it was just his first time after all" Lord Elrond said and kissed Erestor "That book you found works wonders Erestor I felt the spark again"

"As did I. You didn't finish inside of Lindir. What was it like inside of him?" Erestor asked

"Well it was..." Lord Elrond started but Erestor interrupted him

"Wait I have an idea, why don't you tell me while I suck you off?" he said. He got off the bed and onto his knees. His lover smirked at him as he got between his legs.

As Erestor sucked him off he told him about Lindir "He was so warm and tight. Ah I don't think he noticed but he, ah Erestor, but he clamped down on my cock so tightly, it felt so good"

As Erestor sucked off Elrond he stroked himself and envisioned what it must have been like inside of Lindir, the thought made him shudder. He sucked harder on Elrond's cock using his tongue to lick at the underside. He stroked himself faster and moaned.

Lord Elrond could feel his cock throb inside of Erestor mouth, he put his hand on the back of Erestor head and urged him on. He knew he was close and said "I'm close Erestor" before coming down Erestor's throat.

Erestor shuddered when he came and tasted Lord Elrond come in his mouth. He swallowed every last drop and pulled off Elrond's cock. Both of them were sweating and panting with big grins on their faces. Erestor got off his knees and laid down on the bed, Lord Elrond joined him not long after.

"That was fantastic" Lord Elrond said

"Yes it was. I hope we can do this again" Erestor agreed

"Indeed" Lord Elrond kissed Erestor and they both feel asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Lindir wasn't sure where he was when he woke up or what time it was. He sat up feeling a sharp pain at the bottom of his spine and winced. Looking around the room he realised that he was in Lord Elrond's room. When he carefully stood up he blushed when he felt sticky, he needed to bathe. He crept around quietly until he found Lord Elrond and Erestor still sleeping together. Lindir didn't want to wake them up, so he gathered his clothing and left.

Lindir made it back to his own room without being seen by anyone. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper and ran a bath for himself. He hissed as he made contact with the hot warm and lowed himself in. Thinking back to what happened last night made him blush furiously. He thought about Lord Elrond being inside of him and Erestor touching him. He shuddered and ducked his head under the water embarrassed.

Lord Elrond and Erestor were surprised when they found Lindir had already left. Lord Elrond knew he was probably in his own room and would see him later. He and Erestor bathed and got dressed, while the servants would come for the dirty laundry later. Lord Elrond was a little concerned for Lindir, because he didn't know if Lindir was sore or not when he woke up. He made a salve for Lindir and made his way to his rooms. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Lindir opened his door to find Lord Elrond standing on the other side "Good morning my Lord" he said politely.

"Good morning Lindir" he replied "May I?" he asked

"Oh, of course" Lindir replied and stepped aside, letting Lord Elrond in.

"I brought you some salve in case you were sore" Lord Elrond said handing Lindir the pot of salve.

"T-Thank you" Lindir stuttered embarrassed

"You're welcome. How are you feeling by the way?" Lord Elrond asked

"I was a bit sore when I woke up but I felt better after I had a bath" Lindir replied

"I see, well the salve will help you if you need it" Lord Elrond

"Thank you. Lord Elrond I need to know, h-how was I last night?" Lindir asked

Lord Elrond smiled sincerely and replied "You were lovely last night. Erestor and I felt the spark return"

"You are not upset that I passed out?" Lindir asked

"No, no, of course not Lindir. Both Erestor and I were expected something like that to happen. It was your first time after all" Lord Elrond said

"Y-You did not finish" Lindir said blushing furiously

Lord Elrond stopped himself from chuckling and said "No, but don't worry Erestor and I finished with each other"

"That's alright then. I thought I had spoiled the moment somehow" Lindir said with a sigh of relief

"Perish the thought Lindir. You helped us greatly" Lord Elrond said

After their talk Lord Elrond and Lindir got on with their day as normal, eventually Lindir met up with Erestor at the gardens "Hello Erestor" Lindir greeted.

"Hello Lindir. Lord Elrond told me about the conversation you two had this morning, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Erestor said

Lindir blushed and said "Yes I did and I'm glad I was able to help you two"

Erestor and Lindir spent some time together in the gardens. Erestor did some paper work while Lindir practiced on his harp. It had been years since the two had been able to do this. They use to do this often until Erestor spent more time with Elrond and work. Lindir didn't mind, at least he said he didn't because he understood how hard Erestor worked and deserved to spent time with his lover. Lindir did miss spending time with his friend but never spoke up about it.

Hours later and the met up with Lord Elrond for a dinner party in the hall of fire. Lindir played along with the rest of the musicians, looking out at the sea of smiles as he played. Everything that happened last night had not changed him or his relationship with Lord Elrond or Erestor like he feared it would. Talking to them was just as easy and being around them hadn't changed how he acted towards them or vise versa. It made Lindir happy to know that nothing would change between them.

After the party Lord Elrond and Erestor retired to their room. The pair of them tried to make love but failed. Lying next to each they realised that the spark had gone again "I think we need Lindir" Lord Elrond said. Erestor nodded in agreement.


End file.
